1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening system for securing an electric cable or the like to the handle of a connector or the like.
2. Description of Background and Pertinent Materials
Amongst the numerous apparatus for securing electric cables to plugs and handles, particular apparatus are described in French Pat. Nos. 2,140,719 (corresponding to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,504) and 2,309,054 in the name of the assignee of the present application. These patents describe apparatus comprising a clamping apparatus formed of an annular base which is fixed in position and which is provided with a plurality of jaws or clamps provided in a manner so as to cooperate by elastic deformation with at least one frustoconic bearing.
In these apparatus the base rests, generally with the interposition of a sealing joint, on a bearing of the handle and the jaws extend up above the base. A frustoconic bearing is provided in a cap in a manner so as ensure that the attachment of the cap on the handle tightens the jaws on the cable.
In these apparatus, the joint assures a seal between the base and the handle while nevertheless pressing, by virtue of a special configuration against the cable. However, the jaws remain vulnerable to accidental harm and particularly to freezing because they are positioned above the seal and are turned upwardly towards the cap.
The assembly and the guidance of the jaws furthermore remains delicate and their grip on the cable is often insufficient.